1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club having a weight.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golf club having adjustability has been known. For example, a head in which a mass and position of a weight can be changed has been known. A position of a center of gravity of the head can be adjusted by the weight attached to the head. The weight attached to a sole can contribute to lowering of a center of gravity of the head. An increase in a head weight caused by the weight can improve rebound performance to a ball. A golf club in which a weight can be attached to a grip portion has been also known. The weight contributes to lightening of a club balance (swing weight). An increase in a club mass suppresses useless motions of hands and arms, and thereby the increase can contribute to improvement in a swing.
A golf club in which a weight is attached to a head is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2006-212407 (US2006/0178229) and 2006-141710. A golf club in which a weight is attached to a grip portion is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4507266 (US2011/0124431), International Publication WO2002-053236 (US2004/0038762, US2006/0063618), Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2001-252377 and 10-71222, and Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Nos. 06-39039 and 05-82454. A vibration absorbing member having a weight is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-71222.